1. Field of the Invention
Generally, the invention relates to fruit harvesting machines. More specifically, the invention relates to such machines which operate utilizing a canopy penetration, fruit grasp and pressure induced sever method of harvesting.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Mechanical harvesting of fruit from trees has been attempted using various designs of machines. One class of machines provide for picking members to be inserted and withdrawn from a canopy of the tree. A sub-class of these machines employ picking arms which are displaced generally along there longitudinal length during an extension cycle and a withdrawal cycle into and out of the canopy of the tree.
Typically these penetration type harvesting machines come to a complete stop prior to beginning the harvesting operation. Then, once stopped, the picking arms are inserted into the canopy of the tree to there desired depth of penetration and withdrawn from the canopy of the tree. Certain designs of such machines require a subsequent insertion and withdrawal cycle to ensure adequate harvesting of the crop by the picking assembly. Following any insertion and withdraw operation the harvesting machine is advanced along the row of trees and brought to a complete stop again at the new harvesting position. Then the procedure is repeated with a complete pause of the harvesting machine prior to each and every cycle of insertion and withdrawal from the canopy of the tree. This arrangement is extremely time consuming and requires extreme diligence on the part of the operator to maximize production. If the operator advances an insufficient distance between pauses an excessive overlap exists and production suffers as additional cycles of advance, pause and picking arm displacement are required during movement down a row of trees. If the operator advances beyond the required distance than a section of the tree is missed by the harvesting operation and the percentage of fruit left on the trees increases to an unacceptable level. Both of these results may be disastrous to the owner of the grove being harvested.
Various attempts have been made to provide for a mechanical harvesting of fruit from a grove of trees. These attempts have been less efficient than desired. As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a harvesting machine which can continuously advance along the row of trees while complete coverage is provided by the harvesting procedure in order to minimize the time required for the harvesting while maximizing the amount of fruit harvested. The present invention substantially fulfills these needs.